pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jvk1166z.esp
Ostatnio była niezła burza, na około jednego moda do gry Morrowind. Był to plik jvk1166z.esp. Nie był udostępniony na większych forach poświęconych Elder Scrolls, zwykle na mniejszych forach i grupach RPG. Wiem też, że został on rozesłany e-mailem do "wybrańców". Dlaczego wywołał burzę? Wyglądał na wirusa, gdy próbowałeś włączyć grę z aktywnym modem - gra się zawieszała na pierwszym slajdzie "loading'u" na pełną godzinę, by zaraz potem powrócić na pulpit z raportem błędów itd. Wszystkie save'y zostałyby uszkodzone, a mod nawet by nie mógł być otwarty w construction secie do morrowind. Na forach użytkownicy byli banowani za wysyłanie tego jednego moda... Parę lat temu, na maleńkim forum, gdzie to użytkownicy dzielili się modami ktoś wysłał ten mod na rapidshare (które niestety straciłem, wybaczcie) i usunął konto zaraz po wysłaniu. Powiedział też by odpalić go przez DOSbox. Spróbowałem - zadziałało! Serce mi mocno waliło. Nie można było iść do opcji, load game, save game (tylko quicksave i quickload działały) i to wszystko. Niektórzy mówili że używało to silnika z bety, ale grafika wyglądała raczej bez zmian. Teraz moje własne przeżycia związane z tym modem: kiedy zacząłem nową grę i wyszedłem z biura rejestru na początku - pierwsza rzecz jaką zauważyłem to taka, że główna misja jest niewykonalna ze względu na martwe postacie kluczowe. Wszystkie oprócz Yagruma Bagarna, ostatniego z Dwemerów. Ich zwłoki nigdy nie znikały, więc można było je zobaczyć. W sumie grę się zaczynało w świecie, który i tak czeka zagłada. Druga rzecz, jaką zauważycie to to, że traci się życie. Mały kawalątek, ale cały czas to się dzieje, co jakiś czas. Im dłużej stoisz w jednym miejscu, to wydaje się, jakby częstotliwość tej rzeczy była większa. Był to jakiś zabójca, miał na sobie reteksturowaną wersję pancerza zabójcy z dodatku Tribunal. Była czarna. Dziwne - ponieważ jvk nie wymagał żadnego z dodatków. Nie chodził jak człowiek, chodził jak pająk, swoimi kończynami pląsał po podłożu. Jak doszliśmy do wniosku? Łaził naokoło naszego ciała, gdy życie nam zeszło do zera, zanim pojawiał się przycisk "restart". Trudno się w to grało w nocy, ponieważ czasem widać go było na ułamek sekundy przyczepionego do ściany, albo sufitu. Ciarki mnie zawsze przechodziły... To jeszcze widocznie nie wszystko, co ten mod ma do zaoferowania. Dziwną rzeczą też było to, że w nocy, każdy z NPC wychodził na chwilę na dwór. Jedyna rzecz jaką mówili to "Watch the sky." czyli "Obserwuj niebo" by zaraz po chwili wrócić do swoich normalnych czynności. Po jakimś czasie, jeden z graczy na forum odkrył nową postać - NPC. Tieras, tak się zwał. Mroczny elf w świątyni Ghostgate. Dwie dziwne rzeczy - Jego szata, pokryta jakby gwiazdami z nieba. Druga rzecz - jego każdy tekst był... dubbingowany! Niektórzy mówili, że ten głos jest troszkę inny niż pozostałe, ale bardzo podobny. Nie będę wchodził w szczegóły, ale zadanie jakie Ci daje jest do wykonania w miejscu zwanym Cytadelą. Jakiś zwykły quest typu "Odkryj tajemnice starożytnych". Cytadela znajdowała się na maleńkiej wyspie, na zachód od morrowind. Użyłem zwoju lotu ikara na jednym z najdalej wysuniętych na zachód miejsc. Wylądowałem w wodzie tuż obok wyspy. Może i się zwało "cytadela" ale szło wprost pod ziemię. Ani to trudne, ani to duże. Idąc przez jaskinie trafi się do czegoś, co przypomina Świątynię Daedr. Potwory tam były dość trudne nawet dla postaci o poziomie 20, a jako że konsola nie działała to było dość trudno. Przypominam, że działały tylko komendy quick save i quick load. Jakiś czas później doszedłem do hali portretów, dość dziwnego miejsca. Tak samo jak ogień w starych grach 3D, to pomieszczenie miało obrazy, które zawsze były skierowane w moją stronę. Obrazy przedstawiały LOSOWE PLIKI GRAFICZNE Z MOJEGO KOMPUTERA. Ktoś na forum miał niezłą zabawę, ponieważ u niego większość obrazów przedstawiały... pornografię. Dalej już tylko były zamknięte drzwi, których nie byłem w stanie otworzyć. Każdy na forum miał ten sam problem, gdy zgłaszaliśmy się do Tierasa, każdy z nas zastał go mówiącego "Watch the sky" Co ciekawsze, KAŻDA POJEDYŃCZA OSOBA w grze mówiła to samo, nie mówili nawet swoich pozdrowień. Tylko "watch the sky". W końcu zauważyliśmy, że niebo nie było normalnym niebem z Tamriel. To niebo było odzwierciedleniem naszego, nocnego nieba. Ruszało się, co ciekawsze... No i osoba, która najdalej w tym modzie doszła dostała bana. Cały czas pisałem do niego, póki odpowiadał. Według niego, patrząc na wszystkie konstelacje, niebo było z ok. 2005 roku, w lutym o ile dobrze pamiętam. Jeśli się zginęło i poszło do cytadeli, wszystko zaczęłoby się od początku. Kiedy nastałby dzień w grze, postać by była sparaliżowana aż do nocy. A niebo by się zmieniało, jakby co dwa miesiące. Jedna godzina nasza, w przeliczeniu by była 24 godzinami w grze. Był przekonany, że drzwi otworzą się gdy nastąpi jakieś dość ważne wydarzenie. Oczywiście, czekanie na to wydarzenie oznaczało trzymanie gry cały czas włączonej, a co za tym idzie... nie można by było zostawiać gry samej, ponieważ umarlibyśmy przez naszego przyjaciela, zabójcę. Kolega zaproponował, że będziemy stali przy grze na zmiany. Zostawił post na forum: "Załadowałem się w Seyda Neen, gdzie się wszystko zaczęło. Łaziłem, by nie umrzeć, ale co się stało ? 24 dokładnie po ostatnim spotkaniu z zabójcą, on się nauczył nowej sztuczki... NAUCZYŁ SIĘ KRZYCZEĆ!!! Czytałem sobie gazetę, gdy nagle... krzyknął, wydarł się przeraźliwym głosem. Myślałem że się zesram, to było jak z horroru. Patrzę do góry - stał i patrzył na mnie z dachu. Poruszyłem swoją postacią - zniknął. Szybko ruszyłem do cytadeli, do naszych ukochanych drzwi, były kurna zamknięte. A już miałem taką nadzieję... Trochę później, instynkt mi podpowiedział by poczekać 3 dni. (czyli 3 lata). PM, który nam mówił o odpaleniu moda w DOSboxie miał fałszywą datę wpisaną na 3 lata później niż dzisiaj. Dokładnie 3 lata... Po pierwszym krzyku, zabójca przestaje nas atakować znikąd. A teraz, gdy znowu zacznie krzyczeć i nie ruszysz się przez parę sekund dopiero wtedy uderza... Ktokolwiek zrobił tego moda chciał chyba pomóc. Teraz mam na sobie moje słuchawki i śpię spokojnie, kiedy on krzyczy. Szybko się budzę i odruchowo poruszam myszką, by nie stać w miejscu." Ten post był napisany 2 dni wcześniej. "KURWAKURWAKURWAKURWA KUUUURWA. Wszystko zjebałem... Więc, czekałem 3 dni, nie? I zaraz jak ten ciul znowu zaczął krzyczeć, zaczął krzyczeć znowu. W mieście WSZYSCY stoją na zewnątrz i mówią to swoje "watch the sky" a ja nic nie widzę. Ale zaraz potem gra się zaczęła robić strasznie ciemna. Musiałem jasność powiększyć na moim monitorze, a i tak ledwo co widziałem. Widać ludzi biegających po mieście, takie małe smugi. Kiedy się do nich zbliżałem, Ci zaś ode mnie uciekali - no co jest? Poszedłem więc spać, światła zgaszone, było trochę strasznie. Nie chcę wstawać by zapalić światło, bo jeszcze bym coś przeoczył... Mimo tego, że gówno się stało przez kolejne parę godzin, kiedy próbowałem zasnąć. Zdecydowałem się, że pójdę do cytadeli. Ledwo co tam dopłynąłem w ciemności. TAM O DZIWO ŚWIATŁO BYŁO CAŁKIEM NORMALNE. A TE JEBANE DRZWI DALEJ BYŁY ZAMKNIĘTE. Wychodzę, i wszystko od nowa. Pierdolę to, idę spać." Po tym wszystkim, zdarzyły się dwie rzeczy: Jeden z użytkowników, ogłosił że zaczął widywać naszego kolegę zabójcę w ... normalnym morrowindzie, bez modów. Wszystko po tym, jak odwiedził to pomieszczenie z obrazami. Ponoć wystraszył go łażąc po suficie do tego stopnia, że wyłączył całą grę. (Można by było zainstalować morrowind w innym folderze, to powinno działać oddzielnie) A inni, którzy doszli do pomieszczenia z obrazami zaś nie byli pewni, czy go widzieli. Po prostu dla nich zniknął. Było parę "chyba", ale w 10% pewności. Druga rzecz, jeden z użytkowników stał się bardzo agresywny dla forum. Przestał mówić w ogóle o JVK. Został wyrzucony. Nie słyszałem od niego nic przez parę tygodni. Wysłałem mu email, dostałem odpowiedź: Wiem , nie powinienem, ale na informatyce miałem trochę czasu i włączyłem JVK. Był w grze jakoś..2011? Ale chyba mam halucynacje ze względu na brak snu. Gra się zrobiła znowu ciemna, a ludzie parę miesięcy wcześniej (oczywiście tych miesięcy w grze) Ci z seydy neen do.... tej małej jaskini z bandytami. Zabili bandytów i tylko stoją w miejscu. Nic nie mówią. Zrobiłem quicksave, zabiłem jednego z nich i tak ginął nie oddając nawet. I to się stało wszędzie. Musisz iść pieszo, ponieważ Ci od łazików też siedzą w jaskiniach. Miasta opuszczone. Ci z Vivek w kanałach. Idę do ghostgate, zobaczyć co z Tierasem." Odpisałem do niego, mówiąc że chciałbym wiedzieć co mówił Tieras (oczywiście jeżeli cokolwiek mówił). Nie otrzymałem odpowiedzi przez jeden dzień, więc napisałem do niego jeszcze raz. Parę godzin później odpisał... "Sorki, zapomniałem. Jest już 2014, a noc jest już cały czas. Gwiazdy się ruszają a cały obraz jest ciemny. Możesz widzieć jaśniejsze gwiazdy poruszające się. Tierasa nie było, tak samo jak nikogo w Ghostgate. Nie wiem gdzie poszli. Nie ma ich w jaskiniach najbliższych ghostgate. Ale teraz nowość: Ludzie nie mówią nic, jest tak ciemno że musisz podświetlić sobie drogę czarem... Ich oczy krwawią, małe ciemne strużki krwi spływają im po twarzy. Musimy się już widocznie zbliżać do końca. Wiem że to głupie, i nie da nam to niczego, ale będziemy mieć satysfakcję jak cholera!" Dostałem wieczorem tego samego dnia kolejny e mail. "Niektóre planety nie poruszają się jak powinny. Wkurza mnie to... Jak to się będzie dalej działo, to nie będę znał daty dnia w grze. Zauważyłem, kurwa coś dziwnego... Nie ma żadnych potworów. Polazłem z ciekawości sprawdzić trupy tych od głównego zadania morrowind. Dalej leżały. Nie potrzebuję już słuchawek, więc je zdejmuję i zostawiam na biurku. Kiedy on krzyczy, krzyczy jakby wprost do ucha. Dość częściej, zbliża się do nas coraz bardziej. Jest inny od innych ludzi, którzy cały czas biegają i uciekają od nas gdy tylko podejdziemy, wtedy gdy jest ciemno. Ta gra mi jebie w mózgu, za każdym razem kiedy idę do kibla, wydaje mi się jakbym go widział czającego się za rogiem. Teraz wszystkie światła mam zapalone." Wysłałem mu maila, żartobliwie mówiącego mu by się wyspał. Ale nie w grze tym razem. Dwa dni później odpowiedział. Była to ostatnia rzecz jaką od niego dostałem, nie odpisywał już potem w ogóle... "Miałem pojebany sen, tak mi się zdaję. Zabójca krzyknął, a gdy otworzyłem oczy on stał przede mną. Jego ręcę i nogi były dłuższe, jak u pająka. Chciałem go odepchnąć, ale moje ręce utknęły w nim, jakby był ze smoły. I wtedy się obudziłem, chyba. Zniknął, ale gdy spojrzałem na monitor byłem w zupełnie innym miejscu. W corprisarium z Yagrumem. Jasność była normalna, więc widziałem jak... Yagrum był na pajęczych nogach. Usiadłem przed komputerem i zaczął do mnie mówić w głosie Tierasa. Wiedział o mnie rzeczy, o których dawno zapomniałem. Mówił, że prawie nikt nie dotarł tak daleko. Musiałem poczekać jeszcze trochę... Powiedział mi, że będę wiedział kiedy nadejdzie czas, że będę pierwszym kto się dowie co jest w środku... I w końcu się naprawdę obudziłem. Moja postać w dalszym ciągu nie była tam gdzie skończyłem grę. Płynąłem do cytadeli, na tej wyspie. Słysze stukanie w moje okno. Gdzieś na lewo, więc wysyłam Ci to, bo jestem z laptopem w swoim łóżku. Coś jakby stukstukstukstuk, jakby on stukał palcem w szkło mojego okna..." thumb|left|266px|Tieras thumb|302px|Watch the sky Kategoria:Internet Kategoria:Dziwne pliki Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach